Les Sombres et Mystérieux écrits d'Odin Le Sombre
by Le Temmie Gameur
Summary: Après une guerre pour leurs pays natal, trois jeunes gens venus d'un sombre futur sont appelés par un être mystérieux pour accomplir une quête qu'il ne peut effectuer. (Ceci est une fanfic que j'avais écrit de mon temps libre en 5éme, excusez moi donc si elle est pas incroyable) (bonne connaissance de FE13 et FE14 pour pleinement apprécier. Spoilers de FE13 et FE14)
1. 8 Mai (à Ylisse)

14 mai XXX

Le grand jour

 _ **à Ylisse**_

C'est le grand soir ... Tout est prêt pour notre départ ... Ça fait mal de partir comme ça, sans rien dire mais _**il**_ a tout prévu, apparemment, quand nous aurons quitter Ylisse, personne ne se rappellera de nous, nos parents ne pensons ne jamais avoir eu d'enfant. Nous allons embarquer sur le bateau dans peu de temps pour **le** rejoindre sur l'arbre divin de Valm où **il** nous en dira plus à propos de ce qui nous veut.


	2. 10 Avril (au nouveau monde)

10 avril XXX

L'Arrivé

 _ **au nouveau monde**_

Nous sommes arrivés dans le nouveau monde, et au abords d'une ville. C'est maintenant que nous allons utiliser nos alias :

Inigo est _Laslow_

Severa est _Selena_

Et moi, Owain, est _Odin_

Nous entrons donc dans la ville, elle est encore plus grande qu'Ylisstol, fait déjà étonnant.

Laslow s'est tout de suite détaché du groupe pour aller conter fleurette au jeunes femmes locales (entre nous, ce n'est pas très étonnant). Selena et moi avons donc visité tout les deux. J'aperçus un magasin de tomes et m'y rua, (étant devenu un mage, il me fallait de l'équipement).

Soudain, on entendu des bruits de pas et de sabots venant de dehors. Nous sortons pour voir et voyons une longue marche composée d'environs… beaucoup de soldats ainsi qu'un homme grand et au regard triste monté sur un cheval en tête de la marche. Derrière lui, 4 soldats portent un cercueil marqué d'un symbole en or, surement un drapeau local


	3. 11 Avril

11 avril XXX

Le Recrutement

Nous avons passé la nuit dans une auberge. Mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'endormir, je suis hanté par le sentiment d'avoir abandonné ma famille et mes amis d'Ylisse alors qu'eux ne se rappelle même pas que j'existe !

Au petit matin, nous sommes sortis, les rues étaient vides. Après quelques minutes, nous avons découvert ou étais tout le monde, dans la grande cathédrale, des funérailles avait lieu, le genre auquel un soldat reconnu aurais droit, nous sommes resté aux fenêtres pour voir :

«Mort sur le champ d'honneur pour sa patrie, il laisse un trou dans les rangs et les cœurs de tous»

un discours des plus simples mais des plus efficaces. Après que le père est parlé, une figure connue nous apparu : l'homme de la marche de la veille.

«Mes chères gens, pour vous comme pour moi, il est un grande perte. Sachez que, en ce jour, je compatis avec vous tous».

Sa voix semblait sûre et sereine mais tout le monde savait qu'il étais lui aussi déchiré intérieurement.

Nous avons quitté la cathédrale pour ne pas être vus.

Après quelques minutes, les gens revinrent comme si de rien n'était et nous avons pu nous renseigner sur là ou nous nous trouvions : Windmire, capitale du royaume de Nohr (qui, honnêtement, ressemble juste à Ylisse en plus déprimant). Soudain, un cri retentit, celui de Laslow, qui venait de se faire violemment entailler le bras par une fille au cheveux rose et bleu, et qui léchait le sang qu'il restait sur sa lame.

Juste après, un cri de colère s'éleva et tout les témoins s'écartèrent comme par instinct. L'homme de la marche venait d'arriver, et était loin d'être content.

Nous apprenons, en écoutant le sermon qu'il fait à la fille, qu'elle s'appelle Peri et est sa vassale. Peri tenta de se justifier en accusant Laslow d'avoir tenté de la courtiser et de beaucoup trop insister (ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre), ce sur quoi l'homme défia Laslow et fut convaincu de son talent, ce qui fit qu'il l'engagea sur le champs pour remplacer son ancien vassal (celui dont on a fait les funérailles plus tôt). Il nous révéla qui il était vraiment, Xander, prince héritier de Nohr !

Laslow a tiré le gros lot !

Au même moment, deux autres personnes arrivèrent, personnes qui ce révélèrent être son frère et sa sœur, qui, après démonstration de nos talents, décidèrent de nous engager également.

Je suis désormais le vassal du prince cadet et meilleur mage de Nohr, Messire Léo !

Selena fut, quand à elle, engagée comme vassale de Camilla, princesse aînée de Nohr.

 _ **Il**_ avait raison, le destin joue en notre faveur !


	4. 9 Juin

9 juin XXX

Le Second

Hier, Messire Léo et moi avons, à la requête d'un noble, piégé son manoir pour le défendre des voleurs et des gredins.

Le plan marcha exactement comme prévu et les voleurs furent bloqués et arrêtés par Messire Léo, cependant ils ont quitté les lieux accusant l'un d'eux d'être le centre de l'histoire (chose qu'il n'était pas).

Ce dernier n'attendait que la mort quand Sire Léo lui tendit la main et, voyant le gâchis que serait sa mort, décida de l'engager à la place.

Son nom est Niles, c'est un garçon qui fut abandonné très jeune par ses parents, il a était forcé de devenir un malfrat pour survivre dans la rue, c'est sûrement de la que vient la couleur bronzé de son visage (un peu comme la khan Flavia).

Son passé de malfrat sera cependant très utile, il est un maître de l'art du crochetage et un beau parleur. Il est parfois très déprimant dans ses paroles, en particulier quand cela concerne son passé mais il est drôle et sarcastique la plupart du temps. Lui et moi deviendront rapidement amis, j'en suis certains.


	5. 7 juillet

7 juillet XXX

Troisième princesse nohrienne

Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a des années déjà, notre roi à tué Sumeragi, le roi d'Hoshido (le pays en face du nôtre) et prit son enfant.

Nul ne sais ce qu'il va en faire mais Sire Léo a son hypothèse sur la question : il compte lui laver le cerveau en profondeur et l'élever comme une nohrienne pour s'en servir comme arme plus tard.

Si c'est vrai, notre roi est vraiment un être abject (pour être honnête, il me rappelle Gangrel mais en plus terre à terre, plus machiavélique et plus ventru). Encore heureux qu'Oncle Chrom n'est pas comme ça (je me demande comment va son règne d'ailleurs...)


	6. 13 août

13 Août XXX

La Disparition

Dame Corrin a été jugée «assez forte pour servir les intérêts de Nohr» et a été invitée à Windmire pour le démontrer.

Après qu'elle est refusé d'exécuter des prisonniers car ils étaient sans défenses, notre roi lui ordonna d'effectuer une mission pour se racheter, mission qui a mal tourné et qui s'est conclus par sa capture par les forces d'Hoshido ainsi que la mort d'un de ses vassaux, Gunter (qui semble être Frederick avec 35 ans de plus).

J'ai du mal à croire qu'on la reverra un jour...


	7. 20 août

20 Août XXX

Désespoir

Cela fait déjà une semaine complète que Dame Corrin a disparu.

Tout le monde au palais commence à craindre le pire pour elle, mais la fratrie royale garde espoir et cela me suffit pour moi même le garder.

Quand au roi, il a l'air de n'en avoir rien a faire.

Soit il est vraiment sans-cœur soit il a tout prévu.


	8. 21 août

21 Août XXX

La Guerre

Le roi a donné l'ordre d'envahir Hoshido, «Il est temps de montrer notre force à Hoshido !» a t'il dit.

Seul les royaux sont partis pour l'instant et ils ont ramené Dame Corrin en revenant !

C'était totalement imprévisible mais c'est bien réel, notre 2éme princesse nohrienne est de retour parmi nous !


	9. 22 août

22 Août XXX

La Mission

Le roi a envoyé Dame Corrin effectuer une mission pour «prouver l'authenticité de son allégeance envers Nohr».

Cette mission consiste à stopper une rébellion et il a précisé qu'elle devait le faire seule, chose complètement impossible, même pour les meilleurs d'entre nous.

C'est pour cette raison que Sire Léo nous a envoyé la rejoindre pour lui prêter main-forte dans le plus grand secret.

Nous partons très prochainement, juste Niles et moi, ça va être un sacré voyage, ça, c'est sûr...


	10. 25 août

25 Août XXX

Le Village De Glace

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination, après un long voyage.

Nous sommes au village des glaces, où il fait évidement très froid et où je suis en tenue de mage noir, tenue étant extrêmement ouverte !

On avait pas de ça, à Ylisse…

En tout cas, Niles semble bien le vivre, pas étonnant venant d'un garçon des rues.

Nous sommes arrivés en cours de bataille mais notre aide la fit se terminer en un éclair !

Après que la bataille se soit conclu et que Dame Corrin est négocié une paix avec les locaux, nous avons fait une étrange découverte, Dame Corrin possède un château dans une autre dimension !

Cette femme est vraiment formidable !


	11. 26 août

26 Août XXX

L'Ex Princesse Nohrienne

Après notre victoire sur le village des glaces, nous sommes rentré à Windmire pour faire notre rapport et le roi nous à immédiatement assigné une autre mission, reconquérir un fort pris par des Hoshidiens.

Là-bas était retenu Dame Azura, une princesse de Nohr ayant été capturée par Hoshido pour venger Dame Corrin à l'époque de son enlèvement.

Nous avons également croisé Nyx, une mage noir au sombre passé qui a décidé de nous aider dans notre quête.

La bataille fut rude mais nul ne tomba durant le combat, Dame Corrin s'avérant être une grande stratège (même si elle ne dépasse pas Ghiro, du moins pas encore… Je me demande si il est revenu après le combat contre Grima ou si il est mort pour de bon...)

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Si vous vous demandez qui est Ghiro, c'est normal, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon MU d'Awakening et j'ai choisi de le sacrifier contre Grima.

L'auto-promo, c'est fait !


	12. 2 Septembre

2 Septembre XXX

Bataille Au Port

Après quelques jours de repos bien mérités, le roi a confié à Dame Corrin une importante mission : acquérir la puissance du Sage de l'Iris.

N'ayant absolument aucune idée de qui il était, je me suis renseigné sur le sujet : apparemment, c'est un très puissant sage qui vit dans un sanctuaire au sommet d'un mont lui-même situé sur un île perdu au beau milieu de la mer nommée Sapientia.

Il ferait passer une épreuve au gens qui atteindrait son sanctuaire et les peu qui y survive obtiennent une immense force capable de tout écraser. Le roi ainsi que Messire Xander ont déjà passé cette épreuve avec succès et le roi attend la même chose de Dame Corrin.

Nous sommes donc parti vers le port pour nous rendre a Sapientia, seulement pour trouver une armée d'hoshidiens menée par le prince Takumi nous attendant pour nous exterminer dans les règles.

Nous avons été rejoins en cours de bataille par Dame Camilla et ses vassales, dont Selena ! Grace à leur aide, nous avons pu inverser la tendance en notre faveur et gagner la bataille mais elle coûtât malheureusement la vie à Arthur, vassal de Dame Élise, égorgé net par un chevalier pégase sortit de nul part.

Il faut croire que la guerre est toujours la même, peut importe le monde...


	13. 3 Septembre

3 Septembre XXX

Sanctuaire Septima

Après la (rude) bataille du port, nous avons pu prendre un bateau in extremis.

Au terme de notre longue traversée jusqu'à l'île, nous sommes finalement arrivés.

La première chose que nous avons vu en arrivant fut l'immense mont qui dépassait les nuage en arrière plan, le fameux mont Sapientia.

Une fois sur place, nous nous sommes renseigné sur l'endroit puis nous sommes dirigés vers le mont.

L'escalade du mont fut un calvaire comme on n'en a jamais vécu, même le mont Prismatique était une colline en comparaison.

Mais après de longues heures de marche et de souffrance, nous atteignons enfin le sommet...pour se rendre compte que les hoshidiens nous avait damné le pion !

Ô rage, Ô frustration, j'ai juré si fort qu'on a dû m'entendre jusqu'à Ylisse !

Après la frustration passée, nous entrèrent dans le sanctuaire, balaya les hoshidiens qui nous barrait la route et trouva le sage qui éveilla Yato, la lame divine de Dame Corrin, pour y accueillir le sceau de feu et à terme, éveiller l'emblème du feu !

Je me retint de m'étouffer avec l'oxygène que je respirait.

L'emblème du feu ! La relique la plus sacré de tout les temps porté par les héros depuis la nuit des temps ! Dans ce monde !? **Il** ne nous avait rien dit à ce propos ! **Il** a de la chance que nous ne pouvons plus le contacter, j'aurais deux mot à lui dire !

En tout cas, après la bénédiction le sage mourut paisiblement pour ne pas forcer Dame Corrin à le faire d'elle même…

Peut importe le temps ou l'endroit, la guerre fauche toujours les plus démunis et les innocents en premier...

Après tout ces tristes événement, un ninja au cheveux vert approcha Dame Corrin pour lui demander de rejoindre l'armée.

Son nom est Kaze, c'est un des prisonniers que Dame Corrin refusa de tuer à Windmire, lors de sa démonstration de force devant le roi et il semble être très à cheval sur l'idée de redevance envers Dame Corrin.


	14. 4 septembre

4 Septembre XXX

Palais Macarath

Forts de notre succès à Sapientia, nous repartîmes donc vers Nohr pour faire notre rapport au roi.

Mais un imprévu de taille s'opposa à nous sur le chemin du retour, Dame Élise a contracté une maladie tropicale durant notre escale à Sapientia.

Par chance, nous étions près du Palais Macarath, résidence de vacance de notre roi (depuis quand les rois prennent des vacances ?!), qui se trouve avoir la meilleure infirmerie du royaume en son sein.

Nous nous y sommes donc dirigé à toute vitesse pour sauver notre jeune princesse.

Mais sur place se trouvait des hoshidiens en embuscade menés par le prince héritier d'Hoshido : Ryoma.

Comment pouvais t'ils savoir que nous passerions par là ?

C'est comme si ils avaient un espion parmi nous...

Ryoma s'élança sur Dame Corrin mais avant qu'il ne pus frapper la demoiselle, une épée para avec grâce l'attaque du prince à l'armure rouge.

Cette lame, c'est Dansante, l'épée de Laslow, qui était évidemment suivi de son propriétaire !

Juste après que Laslow ait paré la frappe, Peri arriva à son tour pour défendre la gente dame.

Avec l'arrivé de Laslow dans le groupe, nous sommes à nouveau réunis !

Ensemble, nous vaincrons pour Nohr, et pour Ylisse !

La bataille qui suivit fut des plus ardues, étant limités dans le temps par la maladie fulgurante de Dame Élise et étant restreints dans nos options et nos mouvements par les pots se trouvant à l'intérieur du palais.

Malgré les difficultés, nous avons vaincu l'adversité !

Mais une fois encore, nous avons perdu un compagnon d'arme, Beruka, l'autre vassale de Dame Camilla, fut abattue par une flèche perdue d'un archer maladroit.

Il n'y a nul endroit où la vie est paisible et calme, on dirait...


	15. 4 septembre (bis)

4 Septembre XXX

L'Amour Interdit

Cela fait à peine un peu plus d'une semaine que je me bat au cotés de Dame Corrin et…

Je croit avoir trouvé la personne pour laquelle mon cœur de ténèbres bat…

Elle est… l'avatar de la perfection d'un être humain… la beauté à son essence…

Mais je doit être réaliste, je suis un simple vassal ici et elle, une princesse...ma princesse...ma belle et somptueuse princesse…

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle mais elle n'en sait absolument rien.

Et je suis sûr qu'elle convoite déjà un autre homme, beau et fringant…

Ressaisis toi, Owain, ressaisis toi...


	16. 6 Septembre

6 Septembre XXX

Cheve

Dame Élise à finit par guérir de son étrange maladie, nous permettant donc de reprendre notre route.

Nous avons fait notre rapport au roi comme prévu et il nous renvoya directement au casse-pipe dans la ville de Cheve, où une rébellion a éclaté récemment et auquel Hoshido se serait ajouté pour les aider.

Cheve est une ville connue pour ses chevaliers, les meilleurs d'après certains.

Une fois arrivés, nous tombons nez-à-nez avec Takumi, encore une fois venu pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et des flèches en pleine tête.

Cette fois, nombre d'ennemis importants se dressèrent devant nous :

-D'abord, le prince Takumi armé de son fidèle arc divin, Yumi Fujin

-Reina, une chevalière khinshi, une espèce de poulet gigantesque (ce monde est décidément plein de surprise, on aurait jamais pensé à pareil bizarrerie à Ylisse)

-Orochi, une devin, les mage d'Hoshido, que dit lire le futur (Sumia le fait mieux)

\- et pour finir, Scarlet, capitaine de la rébellion et redoutable Lord Wyverne (ça me fait mal de le dire mais elle rivalise avec Zelcher et Gerome, et de près)

La bataille fut tendue, les ennemies était nombreux mais nous étions assez talentueux pour les tenir en échec.

Cette bataille nous apporta deux nouveaux alliés : les gardes frontière de la ville, Charlotte et Beanny.

Cette bataille fut aussi riche en butin, certains d'entre nous allant avertir les villageois du danger dehors et étant récompensés pour ça.

Au terme de la bataille, nous avons forcé Takumi à battre en retraite et fait prisonniers les autres…

Jusqu'à ce que Hans, l'homme qui avait tué Gunter ainsi que le bras droit de notre roi, arriva pour brutalement tuer tout les soldat que nous nous étions appliqués à ne pas tuer sur ordre de Dame Corrin.

Ce fut un affreux spectacle, même pour des témoins d'un futur apocalyptique comme nous…

Tant d'innocents, tués gratuitement...


	17. 8 Septembre

8 Septembre XXX

L'Opéra

Ayant accompli notre mission à Cheve avec brio, le roi nous accorda du repos bien mérité.

Il faut dire que depuis que Niles et moi avons rejoint les forces de Dame Corrin, nous n'avons pas eu une seule pause !

Naga merci, elle à son château !

Même si la viande d'ours et les tentes me manquent...(je suis vraiment le plus nostalgique de l'équipe)

Après ce temps de repos, nous l'avons accompagné à Cyrkensia, dans le royaume de Nestra, ville connue pour ses maisons luxueuses, ses artistes et surtout son opéra, le plus grand que nous ayons jamais vu.

Le roi était venu y passer du bon temps.

Une fois arrivé, nous tombâmes sur Sire Léo lui-même, venu pour nous accompagner lui aussi.

Nous avons ensuite repris notre route vers le gigantesque, magnifique théâtre.

Après s'être installé, nous attendîmes un peu avant de voir une danseuse habillée tout de noir et portant un voile fin au dessus du nez se présenter sur la scène.

Et là, ce fut magique (plus ou moins littéralement), elle commença à chanter et aussitôt, tout le public fut comme enchanté par un sort, son chant semblait apaiser tout vos maux en un instant, vous faire oublier tout le mal du monde, l'espace d'un chant tout simplement divin aux oreilles.

Puis, brutalement, tout s'arrêta, le chant semblant avoir un effet néfaste sur notre roi.

C'est à ce moment qu'une équipe d'hoshidiens en profita pour descendre et tenter de le tuer.

Évidemment, nous nous sommes interposés pour les arrêter.

Durant le combat, nous avons rencontré Keaton, le chef de la tribu des Ulfhedins (des sorte de Taguels, mais se transformant en loup plutôt qu'en civet et en moins raffinés et plus répandus)

Grâce à la force de Messire Léo et l'aide de Keaton, nous avons réussi à défaire les opposants de notre roi sans gros problèmes.

Nous avons ensuite quitté Cyrkensia, déçu de l'interruptions imprévue des hoshidiens qui avait ruiné ce qui s'annonçait comme notre seule pause de toute la guerre.


	18. 9 Septembre

Juste pour info (sinon vous ne comprendrez pas bien cette entrée), les fautes d'orthographe en gras sont faites exprès. c'est pour montrer qu'Odin est distrait et ne fait pas attention à l'écriture.

* * *

9 Septembre XXX

Je n'en peut plus

La nuit dernière, Dame Corrin et Dame Azura ont disparu et sont revenue quelques heures plus tard comme si de rien n'était, ramenant Gunter avec elles.

Gunter, c'est le vassal présumé mort de **Cor**...Dame Corrin, un homme âge **s** mais né **en** moins pui **s** ant et courageu **s**

e **s** t en plus, Felicia, une des domesti **cs** de Dame Corrin s'est joint à la bataille **a** nos cotés.

Assez !

Je ne supporte plus de garder en moi mes sentiment pour **Corr**...Dame Corrin !

Je vais en mourir si je en lui dit pas !

C'est décidé !

Owain, tu réunis ton courage et tu vas lui dire en face !


	19. 10 Septembre

Nous y sommes ! El famoso chapitre qui m'a forcé à mettre cette fanfic en T au lieu de K+ à cause du passage de la nuit avec Corrin. Messieurs, à vos mouchoirs...

* * *

10 Septembre XXX

Amour

Je ne peux pas y croire !

Mes sentiment envers Corrin ont depuis toujours été réciproques !

Elle m'aimait avant même que je tombe sous son charme moi-même !

Je suis si heureux !

Je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit, dormir à ses cotés, collé à elle, réchauffé par sa chaleur…

Je me sent plus comblé que n'importe quand dans ma vie...


	20. 23 Septembre

Si vous vous poser des questions vis-à-vis du déroulement du temps, rappelez vous que le temps s'écoule différemment dans le plan astral et les Terres oubliées et que Odin écrit la date en date du monde réel.

* * *

23 Septembre XXX

Sombre héritière

L'amour sans borne entre moi et ma Corrin à porté ses fruits !

Je suis désormais l'heureux père de deux enfants : une fille, Ophelia et un garçon, Kana.

Pour les protégés de la guerre faisant rage dehors, nous les avons mit en sûreté dans des endroits nommés les Terres oubliées, endroits où le temps passe plus vite, contrairement à notre château, où le temps passe au ralenti.

Le roi n'ayant pas donné d'ordre urgent, nous décidâmes de nous détendre en visitant un événement qui semblait taillé pour les gens comme moi : une fête consacrée à la magie !

Là-bas, se trouvait nombre de tomes rares et puissants !

Je pouvais déjà imaginer les noms formidable que je leurs donnerait ! (avec le recul, les gens on dû me prendre pour un taré en me voyant…)

En déambulant entre les nombreux étales, je vis un visage qui me parut familier un long moment avant que je réalise qui c'était, Ophelia, ma fille se trouvait ici, entre les étales, tranquillement !

Elle cherchais un prétendu «tome ultime» (chose absurde, si il existait un tomme ultime, je le posséderait déjà et lui aurais donné le plus beau des noms)

Mais nous nûmes point le temps de parlementer qu'un groupe de criminel, également en quête du dit «tome ultime», nous attaqua.

Bien sûr, nous les avons repousser avec aisance.

Après la bataille, Ophelia comprit deux choses primordiales :

-Premièrement, il n'y pas de «tome ultime», le seul tome ultime est celui auquel on s'est attaché au cours de notre vie.

-Et deuxièmement, que la guerre est une boucherie sanguinaire sans aucune pitié.

Malgré cette seconde réalisation, elle décida de nous accompagner dans notre quête épique.

J'ai bien essayé de la raisonner mais elle est comme sa mère : si elle a eu idée, elle ne la lâchera pour rien au monde…

Et c'est ainsi que Odin le Sombre et Ophelia la Nébuleuse se sont retrouvé côte à côte et ont décidé de combattre ensemble l'adversité, main dans la main.


	21. 23 Septembre (bis)

23 Septembre XXX

Héritier du dragon

Le festival de la magie s'étant...arrêté plus tôt que prévu, nous avons pris le temps qu'il nous restait pour passer voir Kana.

Bonne chose que nous l'ayons fait, il était au prise contre des combattants invisibles comme ceux que nous avons rencontré à l'arbre divin de Valm et **là-bas.**

Et, fait étonnant, il était transformé en dragon. La preuve qu'il est comme sa mère, ce gosse !

Ce fut de loin l'une des batailles les plus tendue que nous ayons jamais combattu (Guerres d'Ylisse incluses).

Et malheureusement, nous avons une perte à déplorer, Kaze, notre ninja, à été grièvement blessé durant la bataille mais est toujours vivant, il ne reverra pas un champs de bataille de sitôt, par contre.

Pensant passer inaperçu dans le feu de l'action, deux frères bandits tentèrent de capturer Kana (ils comptaient surement en faire un sac à main ou quelque chose comme ça).

Mais, ironie du sort, c'est eux qui ont finis capturés !

Ils semblent être de bêtes brigands tout en chair, une sacoche d'or suffira à leur faire faire n'importe quoi…

Après la bataille, quand Kana réalisa la situation (notamment le fait qu'il soit devenu un dragon), il voulu nous rejoindre dans la bataille dehors.

En bonne mère aimante, Corrin refusa de mettre son fils en danger mais…

Qu'on le veuille ou non, ce petit a de la ressource, comme sa maternel.

Il ne craint rien dehors, c'est une terreur des champs de bataille, cet enfant !

Et c'est comme ça que ma descendance partit faire la guerre à l'âge où j'était encore entrain de me familiariser avec ce qu'était une épée...

C'est un truc d'ici, je suppose...


	22. 24 Septembre

24 Septembre XXX

La Conquête

Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, Le Roi a décidé qu'il était temps de détruire Hoshido directement et par le meilleur moyen, **LA CONQUÊTE PAR LA FORCE !** (il faut ce rendre à l'évidence, Notre Majesté est un condensé du pire des malandrins d'Ylisse…)

Nous allons envahir Hoshido en passant par la mer, un bateau s'oblige donc.

Nous nous sommes rendu au port pour en prendre un quand nous tombâmes sur une personne que l'on ne pensait pas voir ici, Messire Xander lui-même !

Il était venu pour nous aider dans notre périlleuse (con)quête et c'est pour le meilleur, pas besoin d'être le rejetons d'un dieux démoniaque millénaire pour savoir au premier coup d'œil qu'il est une armée à lui seul en terme de puissance.

Après les retrouvailles entre Messire Xander et ses vassaux, nous embarquâmes sur notre navire avec 10000 écus de trésor de guerre pour la route .

Peu après avoir quitté notre nouvel terre, nous nous sommes rendu compte que quelque chose clochait.

En effet, une partie des membres de l'équipage se révélèrent être des traîtres venu piller notre trésor de guerre !

Ni une, ni deux, ni même trois, nous commençons à les éliminer jusqu'à pouvoir remonter à leur chef.

Après avoir liquidé la majorité des ennemis, leur chef s'est enfin dévoilé.

Ce chef est prénommé Shura, c'est un ancien ninja hoshidien dont le pays natal fut rasé et qui dû s'exiler en Nohr et devenir un brigand pour survivre et qui fut aussi celui qui enleva Azura dans sa jeunesse.

Étant défait, il laissa le choix à Corrin de le laisser vivre ou non.

Elle décida (évidemment) de l'épargner (elle est trop gentille pour son propre bien…)

En tout cas, il semble être d'or et déjà un servant loyal, il semble vraiment prêts à tout pour se racheter


	23. 26 Septembre

On y est, la dernière ligne droite de l'histoire avant la fin de l'aventure d'Odin !

* * *

26 Septembre XXX

La Terre des Ninjas

Nous avons accosté sur les côtes hoshidiennes et avons immédiatement marcher vers notre premier arrêt, Mokushu, territoire allié à Nohr et terre des Mokushudjins (pour l'amour de Naga, ce que ce que ce nom est imprononçable ! c'est bien quelque chose de par ici, même à Chon'sin, ils avait des noms prononçables pour un humain normal mais là...).

Une fois arrivés sur place, le «daymio» local, Kotaro, nous accueillit avec moult respects.

Puis nous supplia de l'aider à repousser une attaque sur ses terres contre lequel il avait du mal à tenir.

Mais tout ceci se révéla être (quelle surprise…) une embuscade pour détrôner notre roi.

Erreur ! Si notre roi pouvait être détrôné par le premier «daymio» qui passe, ça se saurait.

Nous avons donc dû les combattre dans des conditions plus qu'handicapantes.

Nous avons obtenu un renfort inespéré durant le combat : Saizo, frère de Kaze et vassal de Ryoma nous aida (pas de gaîté de cœur mais nous avions un ennemie commun donc…)

Apparemment, de ce que j'ai entendu, Kotaro serait celui qui a tué le père de Saizo et Kaze ainsi que celui qui a rasé Koga, la terre natal de Shura. (ça explique qu'ils est un dent contre lui…)

La bataille fut longue mais sans blessés ni morts mais sans capture non plus, Kotaro fut si violemment massacré par Saizo que il ne reste presque rien de lui qui puisse être capturé et utilisé...

Saizo repartit juste après, jurant sur son honneur qu'il nous massacrerait la prochaine fois...Quelle gentilhomme...


	24. 27 Septembre

27 Septembre XXX

Izumo

Après notre...visite de Mokushu terminée, nous avons repris la route jusqu'à Izumo, territoire neutre en Hoshido, pour nous reposer et faire le plein de provision.

Nous avons été accueilli par le fort excentrique (et venant de moi, c'est un énorme compliment) Archiduc Izana.

Nous l'avons suivi dans son monastère pour discuter quand il nous révéla soudain qu'il n'était pas Izana mais Zola, un des vassaux du roi, qui avait capturé et emprisonné le vrai Izana !

Voyant que nous n'étions pas ce qu'on peut appelé vraiment ravis, il déploya son armée pour nous éliminer.

Erreur ! Nous avons repoussé des armée six fois plus large avec une épée de fer et trois potions seulement, dans le temps, alors lui, c'était tout juste un obstacle mineur.

Après l'avoir vaincu (ou plus précisément, vu Sire Léo le détruire d'un revers de Brynhildr), nous libérâmes le véritable Izana...et il est encore pire que l'imitation de Zola...Même moi, je suis exaspéré…

Enfin, pour nous remercier de l'avoir sauvé de son fort laid geôlier, il nous réserva une place pour le banquet qu'il organisait pour ce soir.

C'est à ce moment que certains des invités arrivèrent : La famille royale hoshidienne !

Après un combat de regards tendu entre Messire Xander et Messire Ryoma (je tiens à dire que c'est Messire Xander qui a gagné), nous nous y sommes rendu.

Quelle festin c'était ! Rarement je n'ai mangé aussi bien de toute ma vie !

Mais évidemment, les hoshidiens profitèrent de cette situation pour bloquer les routes d'Izumo menant au château Shirasagi, notre but ultime.

Heureusement, il restait un chemin de libre...


	25. 27 Septembre (bis)

27 Septembre XXX

Les Kitsunes

Le hameau des kitsunes.

C'est là que vivent (comme le nom l'indique) les kitsunes, une race d'hommes renards.

Étant la seule route non-bloquée par les forces hoshidiennes, nous avons dû la prendre.

Nous sommes vite tombés nez-à-museau avec le chef de la tribu, Kaden, qui dû, comme dit dans les règles de la tribu instaurées par ses ancêtres, nous démolir puissamment.

Sa tribu étant des bêtes (de la même façon que les taguels), il avait un claire avantage sur nos troupes montés ainsi que Keaton.

Ce désavantage coûtât son cheval et sa participation à la guerre à Silas, un cavalier ami d'enfance de Corrin, blessé durant le combat.

Après bien des efforts, nous avons passé le hameau et avons put réellement commencer ce pourquoi nous étions venu en premier lieu : _**CONQUÉRIR**_ _**LE MONDE**_...Hoshido.

Quand nous sommes retournés au château, nous avons eu la surprise d'y croiser Flora, la sœur de Felicia, qui était venu nous prêter main forte.


	26. 28 Septembre

28 Septembre XXX

La Tribu du Vent

La prochaine étape sur notre route était le village du vent.

De la même façon qu'il y a une tribu des glaces (dont les sœur domestiques sont issues), il y a une tribu du vent.

C'est un peuple ayant décidé de rester neutre dans le conflit de la guerre.

En voyant qu'il refusait de nous laisser passer : Corrin demanda audience au chef de la tribu directement.

Quelle bravoure, quelle présence d'esprit !

Le chef, Fuga, nous a dit qu'il nous laisserait passer après que nous ayons prouver notre force et notre valeur sur le champ de bataille.

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvé à affronter la tribu et, ma Naga, ils sont bien tenaces pour des pacifistes !

Le terrain n'aidait pas non plus, des vents puissants balayais tout le monde au quatre coins du terrain.

Et une fois (enfin) arrivés à Fuga, il se révéla être extrêmement coriace lui-même !

Tellement fort qu'il élimina Lloyd, l'un des bandits qui avait tenter de capturer Kana, en une seule frappe !

Mais à force de stratégie et de ruses, nous sortîmes vainqueur du duel contre le chef chauve.

Comme promis, nous avons ensuite pu passer le village sans problèmes et continuer notre marche vers le palais.


	27. 28 Septembre (bis)

28 Septembre XXX

L'Escalier Sans Fin

Et il le porte bien, son nom !

Après avoir passé le village du vent, nous dûmes passer dans cette torture en pierre.

Je ne saurais pas dire précisément le nombre de marches, il n'y a pas de nombres assez grand pour le calculer.

Et (pour ne rien arranger) une armée de sans-visages sortit de nulle part vers la fin de l'escalier pour nous tuer quand étions totalement épuisés.

Quelle bande de lâches ! Même pour des créatures sans ambitions ni sens, c'est vil.

Nous avons (d'une façon ou d'une autre) réussi à surpasser la fatigue écrasante qui nous accablait et les avons défait.

Mais cette bataille nous coûtât encore une fois un allié, pas un du champ de bataille mais une bien plus importante.

Lilith, une jeune femme dragon qui à servi Corrin durant ses années à la forteresse Nord et celle qui lui a appris à se servir de certains de ses pouvoirs (notamment le château) est morte en protégeant Corrin d'une attaque de Sans-Visage.

Elle est morte le sourire au lèvres en reposant ses espoirs en Corrin.

Elle est inconsolable depuis, c'est désolant...


	28. 29 Septembre

29 Septembre XXX

Fort Jinya

C'est ici que la conquête au sens propre commence vraiment !

Après l'épreuve que fut l'escalier sans fin, nous avons vite rencontrer le fort Jinya, réputé pour être la bastion la plus imprenable d'Hoshido.

Quelle meilleure façon de commencer une conquête que prendre un fort imprenable ?

Mais évidemment, il était lourdement gardé par notamment la cadette hoshidienne, Sakura, ses vassaux et le stratège royal, Yukimura.

Le fort étant fait de murs exiguës, Corrin dû scindé nos forces en deux pour pouvoir vaincre.

Dans tout son génie militaire, elle sépara parfaitement les forces et causa une victoire écrasante sur le fort.

A la fin de la bataille, nous avons fait prisonniers Sakura, ses vassaux, Yukimura et tout les soldats encore en vie (c'est à dire beaucoup de monde. où diable Niles range toute ces cordes et surtout pourquoi ?).

Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que le roi et sa compagnie arrivèrent pour (littéralement) réduire en miettes nos efforts en réduisant en miettes une grande partie de nos prisonniers.

Naga merci, ils épargnèrent Sakura et sa compagnie.

Je ne veut même pas imaginer l'état de Corrin si ça aurais été le cas...

Pourquoi prendre toute ces vies ? Ou sont les bénéfices, ses hommes étaient désarmés et épuisés...


	29. 30 Septembre

30 Septembre XXX

Muraille du Susano

Une fois le fort Jinya conquis, nous avons avancé jusqu'à tomber face à face avec notre prochain petit inconvénient, la muraille du Susano, une immense muraille truffée de lanceurs et d'unités surentraînes, défendu par le décidément increvable prince Takumi.

Beaucoup de soucis en perspectives…

Fait plutôt étonnant, l'archiduc Izana a décidé de nous rejoindre dans notre combat. Ses motivations sont toujours inconnues de tous mais il est un très puissant et sera donc un atout de poids contre «l'ennemie».

Je doit l'admettre, celui qui à placé les troupes et développé la stratégie de cette bataille est très bon, on a rarement vu meilleure stratégie durant nos combats (Ylisse incluse).

Mais après de nombreux efforts, la sacrifice de Nyx sur la lance d'Oboro (l'une des vassale de Takumi) et un duel au sommet (littéralement) contre Takumi, nous avons l'emporté la bataille et conquis l'immense muraille.

Après avoir été défait, Takumi se laissa tomber de la muraille.

Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, pas même un trace de chute ou de sang.

Comme si il s'était vaporisé...


	30. 31 Septembre

31 Septembre XXX

Dernière étape

Nous sommes finalement arrivés au abords du château Shirasagi.

Notre dernière étape avant de pénétrer au sein du château et que tout le reste ne soit que formalités pour Nohr.

Mais, comme on aurais pu s'y attendre, les abords était extrêmement bien gardés par de nombreuses unités ainsi qu'Hinoka, princesse aînée du royaume, bien déterminée a récupérer Corrin de l'emprise des "ordures nohrienne" (je ne suis pas vraiment concerné mais quand même, c'est méchant...).

Malheureusement pour eux, ses unités défendant la zone étaient des unités volantes...Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire aussi fort que nos archers ce jour là (et je peux les comprendre).

La bataille se déroula sans grands problèmes (excepté un certain moine avec le bâton le plus irritant jamais inventé entre les mains assaillant nos forces de son maudit bâton).

Une fois que nous avons vaincu tout les ennemis nous barrant la route et avons conquis la zone, Corrin prit la lance d'Hinoka pour «preuve de sa mort» et ordonna à Hinoka, ses vassaux et les soldats encore vivants (c'est à dire presque tous) de partir au plus vite quelque part où les forces nohrienne ne les trouverais pas.

Son plan est bon mais si ils se font repérés par les forces du roi, ils sauront que c'est elle, c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus...


	31. 31 Septembre (bis)

31 Septembre XXX

Grand Prince

Nous enfin put pénétrer dans le château Shirasagi, le but ultime du roi dans sa conquête.

A l'intérieur nous attendait Ryoma, le grand prince du royaume. Il attendait surtout Corrin.

Sur ordre du roi, Corrin montra la lance «qui a tué Hinoka» au prince rouge.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas : Sa sœur était devenu un tueuse, même de sa propre famille.

Il s'enferma dans une salle avec seulement lui et Corrin pour pouvoir régler ça de la meilleure manière qui soit: un duel d'homme à homme (ou d'homme à femme, dans le cas présent)

Pour nous empêcher d'interférer avec son duel, il plaça ses vassaux aux portes pour les garder fermement verrouillées.

Grossière erreur d'appréciation ! Nous sommes Nohr, nous pouvons tout vaincre !

Après une traversée de la salle entravée par de nombreux soldats ennemis, nous avons pu vaincre un de ses vassaux, Saizo (le même Saizo qui a massacré Kotaro il y a quelques jours) et passer les portes pour empêcher la destruction de Corrin par Ryoma.

Même si interrompre le duel d'un homme est une action méprisable, je me devais de sauver mon autre moitié de l'empalement sur katana foudroyant, peu importe le prix.

Une fois Ryoma vaincu, Corrin fut ordonnée de le tuer elle-même quand Ryoma surpris tout le monde de par son dernière geste : il dégaina une dernière fois son arme… et se tua avec, juste le voir s'enfoncer la lame électrique dans le ventre me faisait mal au mien.

Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour dire à Corrin qu'il comptait sur elle pour la suite…

Je ne sais même plus ou elle trouve la force de continuer...

Cette guerre est un véritable atrocité, même pour nous...


	32. 31 Septembre (bis 2)

Je tiens à dire qu'il peut dire le nom d'Anankos car on parle du corps et non de l'âme. Garon le mentionne lui-même durant le jugement du Kamui après sa démonstration à Krakenburg

* * *

31 Septembre XXX

Douce vengeance

Après avoir assisté à la mort du prince rouge, nous avons avancé jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Le roi décida d'entrer en premier dans la salle pour prier Anankos et nous a ordonné d'attendre au dehors.

Hans, Iago et un détachement des troupes furent missionné d'inspecter le château en quête d'éventuels résistants et survivants.

Ils finirent par retrouver Hinoka et ses troupes qui passait derrière le château et savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'aurais laisser partir : Corrin.

C'était leur occasion pour enfin pouvoir tuer Corrin directement, au lieu de le faire indirectement en invoquant des sans-visages dans l'escalier sans fin ou de guidant les hoshidiens sur nous au palais Macarath.

Honnêtement, je suis bien content qu'il est décidé d'attaquer directement, c'est l'occasion de les tuer une bonne fois pour toute pour avoir oser attenter à la vie de mon âme sœur plusieurs fois.

La voie était scinder en deux : Un côté rempli de sorciers et de tacticiens (qui sont juste des valkyries en moins impressionnants) et un autre rempli d'affreux sans-visages et d'amalithes.

Le choix ne fut pas simple mais nombre de nos soldats résistant bien à la magie, nous avons donc choisi d'aller casser du sorcier.

Lesdits sorciers étaient très fort et nous causa de nombreux problèmes, comme la mort de Peri et un arrêt cardiaque collectif quand Effie évita la mort en esquivant deux tirs de lumière d'affilé (Qui aurait cru qu'on puisse sauter si bien avec une si grosse armure, je n'avait jamais vu Kjelle le faire).

Après avoir cassé les sorciers, nous avons fait face au gros de leurs forces dont Hans lui-même tenait les rênes.

Une fois de plus, ils furent une sacrée résistance mais nous avons à terme réussit à les abattre (Gunter s'est même offert le plaisir de tuer Hans par lui-même).

Iago ne tenu pas bien longtemps face à une force comme la nôtre et perdu la bataille (et la vie) bien assez tôt, embroché sur Siegfried, la lame divine de Messire Xander.

C'est bien la première fois que je vois Corrin se délecter d'un meurtre, en passant…

En tout cas, après avoir massacré les traîtres, nous entrâmes dans la salle du trône pour vérifier comment aller le roi, vu qu'il n'avait visiblement pas entendu le combat au dehors et que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était entré.


	33. 31 Septembre (bis 3)

31 Septembre XXX

Le Visage d'un Roi

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle su trône, nous avons vu une vision digne des pires cauchemars imaginables : le roi…..Garon sous sa véritable forme. C'était une sorte d'amas boueux bleu-violet possédant une forme vaguement humaine portant le cape du roi ainsi que sa hache, Bölvêktr, attestant bien qu'il était le «roi» juste avant.

Passé la stupeur et terreur initiale, nous nous somme résigné à tuer cette chose pour nombre de raisons :

\- elle a usurpé le trône durant sûrement plusieurs années, un crime de lèse-majesté impardonnable

\- elle tente de tuer la famille royale, autre crime de lèse-majesté tout aussi impardonnable

\- et elle est est honnêtement trop affreuse pour vivre plus longtemps

Donc, à défaut de pouvoir lui faire un procès équitable, nous nous somme dit que la détruire sur le champ semblait une très bonne idée.

Mais (parce que rien ne peut jamais être facile…) la bête était lourdement gardée par une armée étrange, elle avait l'aura violette typique des ennemies de **là-bas** mais était visible à l'œil nu.

Après une longue et rude bataille, nous avons pu atteindre la cible principale de notre attaque : Garon, ou tout du moins ce qui se faisait passer pour lui durant tout ce temps.

Pour l'amour de Naga, qu'il fut difficile à vaincre !

Je suis honnêtement très surpris que personne ne soit mort contre cette pâté énervée.

Mais après de laborieux efforts de la part de tout le monde dans l'armée, nous somme venu à bout du monstre visqueux, non sans avoir eu quelque coup de pression durant le processus...


	34. XXXI §3Pt3MBR3 xxx

**XXXI §3Pt3MBR3 xxx**

 ** _T_ _4k_ _U_ _M_ _1_**

Alors que nous parlions déjà du futur du monde sans la menace de Garon, une flèche d'énergie frôla le visage de Corrin, une flèche qui avait été tirée par nul autre que le Prince **T4Kum1** , revenu (d'entre les morts…?) pour satisfaire sa soif de vengeance.

 _«Trahison…_ _..Trahison...Je suis la trahison !»_ , répétait t-il pendant qu'il s'approchait lentement de notre groupe.

Corrin, dans toute sa gentillesse naïve qui la caractérise, tenta de rendre la raison au prince à la queux de cheval mais il l'avait perdue il y a bien longtemps déjà…

Ayant échoué les négociations, Corrin en paya le prix fort, _**t4KUm1**_ tira une flèche qui fonça droit sur elle et la tua en un seul coup et réussissant à briser la Yato en même temps.

Là, je me brisa intérieurement, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre paroles, j'étais là, immobile et vide, regardant le corps de ma fiancée gisant au sol, morte en un instant, sans que je ne puis rien faire.

Mais, par un miracle que je ne puis nommé, elle se releva comme neuve avec une Yato réparée en main et une furieuse envie de vaincre !

C'est sur cela que notre vrai dernière bataille s'engagea, contre un être fou, possédé et assoiffé de revanche.

Notre ennemie avait invoqué une immense armée se renforçant en permanence.

La bataille fut un calvaire incroyable et sans pareille mesure pour nous mais, aguerri par les mois de bataille et de combat, nos soldats restèrent droit et fort dans cette bataille.

La guerre prit fin quand Corrin déchaîna sa force dans une ultime attaque d'une brutalité et d'une grâce incomparable que j'aime appeler «les crocs critiques du dragon»

Après que **t4kum1** est enfin disparu et trouvé la paix, la guerre se termina réellement.

Cependant, Dame Azura semble avoir disparu après le combat…

Une unité a était missionnée de la retrouver mais les soldats revinrent les mains vides...


	35. 3 Octobre

3 Octobre XXX

Couronnement

C'est aujourd'hui que Messire Xander prends la place qui lui est dû : la place sur le trône, que son père a récemment laissée vacante pou cause de destruction totale.

Ce fut une magnifique cérémonie, presque aussi belle que celle d'Oncle Chrom, dans le temps.

Nombre de gens y étaient invités dont la nouvelle reine d'Hoshido (à défaut de Ryoma ou de Takumi), Hinoka accompagnée de sa sœur, Sakura.

Dame Élise et la princesse Sakura semble déjà être de bonnes amies, un des signes que les relations entre les royaumes s'est déjà bien améliorées, même si beaucoup d'hoshidiens ne nous font pas encore confiance, en même temps, après que se que Nohr a fait...

Mais, comme dirait la Reine Hinoka : «Ça se fera petit à petit».

Notre mission n'est vraiment accompli mais **il** semble dire que cela suffira, que notre cible originelle est assez affaibli par la défaite de Garon et de Takumi et qu'il pourra s'occuper du reste lui-même.

Nous allons en discuter bientôt.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire principale de Conquest mais il reste encore un petit épilogue pour finir correctement cette fanfic


	36. 5 Octobre

Avec le recul, je réalise que l'entrée est super courte. Quel feignant j'était, en 5éme...Oh, attend, je le suis toujours autant maintenant...

* * *

5 Octobre XXX

Repartir

Nous avons pu discuter avec **lui** pour nos dates de retour.

Nous retrouverons notre monde d'origine le 15 Octobre XXX.

Il nous suffira de nous rendre à l'endroit indiqué et nous retournerons chez nous grâce à sa magie.


	37. 10 Octobre

Même si il ne le verra surement jamais, Merci à MaxHP pour m'avoir inspirer cette entrée avec ses vidéos (allez voir sa chaîne YT, c'est en anglais mais c'est très bien fait)

* * *

10 Octobre XXX

Démissions

Nous nous sommes décidé à dire à nos employeurs que nous devons quitter notre travail à leurs cotés.

Ça me fait mal de simplement les laisser comme ça, mais nous ne pouvons pas disparaître du jour au lendemain sans rien leur dire…

Nous avons décidés de le faire en même temps, pour ne pas se stresser les uns les autres.

 **Il** nous a dit que l'on pouvais parler de notre vrai origine si on était sûr qu'ils le garderais toujours secret.

Je connais bien Sire Léo, garder les secrets, c'est sa spécialité.

Il ne me reste, pour ma part, qu'à faire mes valises mais surtout demander à Corrin et les enfants si ils veulent me suivre ou si ils veulent rester.


	38. 11 Octobre

Une autre entrée courte, j'était vraiment un flemmard atomique...

* * *

11 Octobre XXX

Décisions

Après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, Corrin ne pouvais décidément pas quitter sa terre natale alors elle me confia les enfants, qui eux était très enthousiastes, et me dit «je sais que tu les élèvera bien et qu'il connaîtrons un meilleur futur là-bas» tout ça avec son sourire d'ange dont elle seule à le secret.

Ma femme va terriblement me manquer mais j'aurais toujours une partie d'elle avec moi, où que j'aille.

Je vais tenter de trouver un arrangement avec **lui** pour pouvoir retourner en Nohr pour la revoir de temps en temps.


	39. 15 Octobre (Nohr) 13 Septembre (Ylisse)

15 Octobre XXX

Grand retour

C'est aujourd'hui que nous repartons vers notre cher et tendre terre d'Ylisse.

 **Il** nous a donné un endroit et une heure précise, comme pour le départ.

Nous nous y sommes rendus et sommes arrivé à Ylisse en un instant.

Les souvenirs de nos parents sont revenu comme si de rien n'était quand nous sommes arrivés.

Par contre, nous avons toujours nos tenues nohriennes sur nous, ça va être compliqué de l'expliquer…

Après être retournés à la caserne des Veilleurs à Ylisstol, je présenta les enfants à tous le monde et nous avons raconté notre folle histoire aux Veilleurs ( **Il** nous a dit qu'on pouvais le faire sans danger, vu que nous sommes à Ylisse).

Nous avons conté nos nombreuses mésaventures au autres, ils semblaient fasciné par notre histoire improbable et pourtant bien vraie.

Kana semble déjà être devenu amis avec Nowi et Ophelia semble s'être pris d'affection pour sa grand-mère (d'à peine une vingtaines d'années) et j'ai pus remarquer que Ghiro n'est belle et bien pas revenu après son sacrifice contre Grima…

Oh, et je sais que vous me voyait et que vous lisez ce que je marque, alors :

 _Merci pour cette aventure incroyable, M. Anankos_

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin des aventures d'Odin le Sombre, le plus grand mage de Nohr et le meilleur des enfants d'Ylisse.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi, en l'écrivant.

Je ne pensait pas, quand je l'ai écrite en 5éme, que cette histoire banale pour tuer le temps finirait poster sur un site spécialisé mais, aujourd'hui, je suis bien heureux d'avoir pu partager mon travail avec d'autre.

Dites moi si vous voulez que je fasse la version Révélation de l'histoire (Birthrights ne comptant pas, vu que l'on est pour Hoshido, donc contre Odin)

Pensez aussi à vérifier ma nouvelle fanfic "Fire Emblem Rébellion" si vous voulez être featured dedans !

Sur ce, au revoir et à une prochaine fanfic !

 _Signé, Le Temmie Gameur, votre (in)fidèle serviteur_


End file.
